I Do Adore
by Jeseey
Summary: "Aku janji. Kalau aku sudah lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, aku akan datang pada orang tuamu. Meminta anak bungsunya untuk kunikahi dan kujadikan pendamping untuk seumur hidupku." - KAIHUN , sequel of Adore You.


**I Do Adore**

_Sequel of Adore You_

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Sexual content, MxM, too much punctuation.

Happy reading ^^

.

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah semakin tinggi menyinari kota Seoul yang padat. Cuaca terik dimusim panas mungkin menjadi satu dari ribuan alasan mengapa dua pemuda tinggi yang sedang mendekam di dalam kamar itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka, daripada menghabiskan waktu libur yang panjang di luar.<p>

"Oh Shit! Jonghhh.."

"Jangan gigit bahuku dong, Sehun."

Dibandingkan cuaca diluar, atmosfer di dalam apartemen mewah tersebut ternyata jauh lebih panas. Sepasang kekasih yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun sedang bergumul erat di atas ranjang berukuran besar.

"Jongin pabo! Perih tahu!"

Jongin tertawa lebar melihat Sehun yang meringis kesakitan di bawahnya. "Kau tadi yang memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat memasukimu,_ babe_…"

Wajah Sehun memerah seperti tomat. Entah karena malu atau menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia memukul lengan Jongin keras-keras kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher laki-laki tan itu. "Sakit pokoknya sakit!"

"Jadi, mau dihentikan saja nih?"

Sehun menggeleng. Rambutnya yang berpeluh menggesek leher Jongin sehingga pemuda itu terkikik menahan kegelian. "Jangan… Lanjut saja." Katanya setengah menahan gengsi. Tapi apalah arti sebuah gengsi kalau nafsu sudah diujung tanduk?

Kekasihnya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu mendengus geli seraya kembali menggerakkan badannya di atas tubuh Sehun. Keringat mereka bercucuran seiring pergerakan yang temponya semakin cepat. Sehun agak tersentak saat benda panjang milik Jongin menyodoknya tepat sasaran. Ia mendesah keras sambil menjambak rambut kekasihnya.

"Pelan-pelan Kim! Ini menyakitkan." Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang melandanya. Ia sesekali menarik-narik poni Jongin yang sudah lepek dibasahi peluh.

"Menyakitkan apanya? Mana mungkin sakit kalau wajahmu kelihatan keenakan begitu?"

"Aish.. pokoknya sakit deh!"

"Bilang saja ini nikmat, dasar jaim." kata Jongin sambil mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya yang memerah lagi.

Sehun mengangkat bahu mencoba tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia lumayan malu karena Jongin selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia rasakan. Kegiatan ini tidak sakit, oke. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Sehun hanya malu saja mengekspresikan kalau penis Jongin yang panjang itu bisa menusuknya sampai membuat ia mabuk dan ketagihan.

Diatas tubuh Sehun, Jongin bergerak cepat dan kuat. Ia berkali-kali menumbuk titik kenikmatan di dalam rektum Sehun yang sempit. Semakin Jongin bergerak, semakin penisnya menggembung dan membesar. Siap mengeluarkan sperma yang sudah mulai merengek untuk keluar.

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana benda favoritnya itu berlipat ukurannya. Ia mendesah keras. Sial, Jongin kembali menusuk sweetpotnya dengan ujung tumpul pembawa nikmat itu.

"Jongin!" Kaki Sehun memeluk erat pinggang sang kekasih yang merunduk ke arahnya. Ia menerima dengan senang hati saat bibir tebal Jongin melumatnya kuat. Beradu lidah dalam mulut Sehun yang disumpal erat ketika orgasme mereka sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Hah… hah…" Sehun tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Bibir Jongin pindah ke lehernya saat penisnya sendiri yang mengacung mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi perut keduanya. Ekspresi Sehun saat orgasme begitu menggoda sehingga Jongin menggigiti leher Sehun sampai meninggalkan tanda merah.

"Mendului yang lebih tua itu tidak baik!" Protes Jongin nyengir. Ia merasa senang melihat Sehun kewalahan mengontrol nafsunya sendiri. Bangga rasanya bisa membuat pasanganmu orgasme sampai wajahnya merah mengkilat seperti itu.

Jongin serasa menjadi seorang seme sejati yang jago dan perkasa.

Tapi permainan belum selesai. Jongin kembali bergerak setelah memberikan jeda untuk Sehun menikmati puncaknya. Bibirnya meraih lagi bibir Sehun yang membengkak. Dengan hasrat membuncah, ia melahap benda kenyal itu sambil menerobos terus dinding Sehun yang makin sempit. Lidah mereka beradu dan saliva mengalir deras di sisi mulut masing-masing. Sehun hanya bisa mengerang dan menjambaki helai rambut belakang Jongin sambil menunggu kekasihnya itu keluar di dalamnya.

"Woah… sempit sekali."

"Kau yang terlalu besar."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban lugas pemuda milky skin itu. Ia mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum akhirnya penis kebanggannya mengeluarkan lahar yang banyak. Sangat banyak sampai beberapa tetes merembes keluar dan membasahi paha mereka berdua.

"Ini menakjubkan." Gumam Sehun pelan yang disambut kekehan gemas Jongin di atasnya. Saking gemasnya, Jongin mencium kembali bibir Sehun yang masih merekah itu.

"Memang iya, nanti malam lanjut lagi ya?"

"Lanjut saja dengan tembok!"

Sehun mendorong dada Jongin sehingga laki-laki tan itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan wajah angkuh, Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sambil berjalan ia mengambil boxer dan t-shirt birunya yang berceceran di sekitar kamar mereka.

"Mau mandi bareng tidak?" Jongin mencoba menawarkan dirinya murah meriah.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jongin yang masih berbaring telanjang di kasur empuk miliknya dan Sehun. Ia heran melihat Sehun yang sudah berpakaian bersih menyalakan laptop dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal di depan meja pendek.

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Josephine."

"Astaga. Ini kan libur musim panas! Bisa-bisanya memikirkan tugas kuliah? Bahkan setelah bercinta!"

Sehun mengacuhkan Jongin yang mulai berceramah tentang bagaimana harusnya liburan itu diisi oleh kegiatan asyik dan menyenangkan.

Halah, mengerjakan tugas juga menyenangkan kok! Buktinya Sehun menyukainya dari kecil.

"Ah.. Bisa mati bosan aku kalau kau sudah mulai berpacaran dengan laptop dan buku."

"Mati saja sana. Asal jangan menghantuiku tiap malam meminta jatah."

Tawa Jongin terdengar keras. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan mulut Sehun yang selalu ajaib itu.

Ah… Sekejam apapun sifat Sehun. Sesadis apapun perkataan Sehun. Ia tetap cinta.

Susah sih kalau sudah cinta mati macam cinta Jongin pada Sehun. Terlalu dalam. Sampai Jongin sendiri tenggelam dan tak bisa mencintai siapapun lagi. Sifat jelek Sehun sudah menjadi hal yang ia maklumi dan bisa diterima dengan sepenuh hati.

Jongin jadi teringat , bagaimana beberapa tahun lalu saat ia dan Sehun masih SMA. Ia dengan mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan Sehun yang terkenal jutek dan suka menindas. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ia ditampar dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Sehun di kafe. Hihi, dalam pertemuan pertama saja, Sehun sudah sadis.

Jongin kembali menatap punggung Sehun yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di semester tujuh, berarti sudah lima tahun lebih ia dan Sehun menjalin kasih. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat, sampai Jongin sendiri tak menyadari betapa awetnya cinta yang ia rasakan untuk Sehun. Malah rasanya perasaan itu selalu bertambah di setiap detiknya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun itu sangat menawan dan luar biasa. Ia bagaikan magnet yang selalu menarik Jongin untuk tetap dan selalu mencintainya.

Karena Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Jongin.

"Sehun-ah…"

"APA? JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KALAU MAU MENGAJAK NGESEKS LAGI!"

Jongin menutup mulutnya yang tertawa kecil. Lihat kan? Sehunnya benar-benar menawan. Hehehe.

"Kau kenapa berpikir aku akan mengajak gituan? Aku cuma mau memberi tahu, kemarin Luhan hyung sudah mengajak Kyungsoo tunangan."

"APA?" Kepala Sehun berputar bergitu cepat. Ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah kaget bercampur bahagia. "Jinja? Luhan hyung dan Kyungie tunangan?"

"Iya… Pesta tunangannya lusa. Kita datang bersama ya?"

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tampaknya ia senang sekali mendengar kabar bahagia dari sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kyungsoo memang sedang kuliah di Jepang dan sudah setahun ini tidak pulang ke Korea. Sehun rindu sekali padanya. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui media sosial dan itu tidak cukup untuk mengobati rasa kangennya.

Selain Kyungsoo, Sehun juga rindu sekali pada dua sahabatnya yang lain. Jongdae dan Tao, yang memutuskan untuk kuliah bersama di Cina. Entah ada maksud apa Jongdae mengikuti jejak Tao yang memang ingin kuliah di kampung halaman. Dalam hati kadang Sehun sering curiga kalau mereka ada apa-apanya sejak SMA.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berdua tetap tinggal si Seoul dan berkuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal disana. Sehun mengambil jurusan psikologi - sesuai keinginannya, sementara Jongin mengambil manajemen bisnis. Mereka juga tinggal bersama di apartemen milik Jongin yang diberikan spesial oleh orang tuanya karena bisa diterima di universitas favorit. Well, berpacaran dengan seorang juara umum setiap tahun ternyata membuat Jongin lebih pintar dan jenius.

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

Sehun menoleh lagi memandang Jongin yang sekarang bergelung malas dalam selimut. "Aku kok mendadak ingin bertemu dengan Kris hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Joonmyeon hyung ya."

"Kau rindu mereka?" Jongin mendongak dari selimut tebalnya.

"Iya. Sejak menikah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah main ke Seoul. Aku rindu masakan Baekhyun hyung." Sehun berkata sedih. Ia mendadak ingin sekali bertemu saudara-saudara Jongin yang sudah berkeluarga itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang beberapa bulan lalu menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Busan, mengikuti orang tua Baekhyun. Juga Kris dan Joonmyeon yang sekarang tinggal di Beijing.

"Di pesta pertunangan Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo mereka pasti datang kok." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri. Ia memakai pakaiannya asal-asalan kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun yang kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Apa hanya kalau ada acara seperti itu saja mereka baru akan datang? " Sehun memasang wajah sendunya. Ia berhenti mengetik lalu menatap Jongin "Serius aku ingin sekali kumpul bersama mereka lagi."

"Yah, kalau kau ingin bertemu mereka lagi sih gampang."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana?"

Jongin nyengir. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada Sehun yang otomatis mendekatkan telinganya penasaran, kemudian ia berkata "Ayo, kita menikah saja!"

"APA?" Sehun mendorong keras kepala Jongin yang langsung menjauh beberapa senti dari posisi semula. Wajah putih pucatnya kelihatan shock.

"Heh, kalau kita menikah, mereka pasti akan datang dan kau bisa bertemu mereka." Jongin berusaha membela sarannya. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Sehun yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Yang benar saja, bodoh."

"Benar kok."

"Dasar kau memang bodoh super stupido." Mulut Sehun berkomat kamit dengan mata melotot.

"Wae? Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

Sehun melotot semakin lebar. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya segera. "Sial, aku jadi tidak berselera mengerjakan tugasku." Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri dan menghamburkan tubuh tingginya ke ranjang. Ia menyambar selimut dan berguling-guling dibaliknya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuk bingung. Kenapa lagi bocah porselen ini? Aish… apa ia salah bicara?

"Sehun-ah, kau marah?"

"Tanya saja pada otak udangmu!"

"Ya! beritahu aku!" Jongin ikut tidur-tiduran di ranjang. Ia memeluk erat Sehun setelah berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut. Sehun sendiri meronta-ronta untuk dilepas dari dekapan kekasihnya. Jongin bisa menebak, Sehun pasti sedang kesal karena perkataannya yang tadi. Menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Sehun membuat Jongin tahu luar dalam pemuda _cute_ itu. "Sehun-ah, kau marah karena aku ajak menikah?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak lagi meronta dan berusaha melepas tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya. Ia cuma mendengus dan berbalik. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Jongin.

"Ugh. Aku kesal." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Wae?" Jongin mengusap-usap rambut dark brown Sehun pelan-pelan. Mencoba memberi rasa nyaman agar pemuda itu tak lagi marah-marah tidak jelas padanya.

"Kau mengajakku menikah seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sepele! Kau hanya main-main!"

Jongin berhenti mengusap surai halus Sehun. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk kemudian menarik Sehun untuk duduk menghadapnya. Ia menatap geli pada kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk ini. Wajahnya merah padam seperti menahan amarah.

"Siapa bilang aku main-main saat mengatakannya? Aku serius kok."

"Serius apanya!" bentak Sehun tak tahan.

"Ssst… Dengarkan dulu." Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun yang langsung terkatup rapat. "Aku serius ingin menikahimu. Aku tahu kalau kau iri pada orang-orang terdekat kita yang sudah resmi. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mau tunangan. Makanya aku mengajakmu menikah." Ucap Jongin lembut. Ia berkata sambil kembali membelai rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi kau-"

"Maaf, tadi aku memang spontan saja. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Tapi serius, aku tidak bohong dan tidak main-main kalau soal pernikahan."

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk ia dekatkan pada dadanya. "Aku memang tidak bisa menikahimu sekarang. Kita masih kuliah dan aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun untuk menghidupimu. Mau diberi makan apa nanti Oh Sehunku yang manis?"

Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai terbakar mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Jonginnie.."

"Tapi aku janji. Kalau aku sudah lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, aku akan datang pada orang tuamu. Meminta anak bungsunya untuk kunikahi dan kujadikan pendamping untuk seumur hidupku."

Mulut Sehun membisu. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari bola mata hazelnya. Tangannya meraih pipi Jongin dengan bergetar "Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah terharu.

"Tentu saja. Aku janji padamu, sayang." Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu menarik Sehun untuk ia peluk erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia membalas erat dekapan Jongin yang sangat ia cintai itu. Si bodoh yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Jonginnya yang selalu membuat ia jatuh cinta berulang kali. "Aku juga. Aku juga cinta Jongin."

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lucu "Bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku cinta Jongin." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mau ya nanti menikah denganku?"

"Mau.."

Kedua insan itu kembali berpelukan erat. Menikmati detak jantung mereka yang berpacu gila-gilaan di dalam rongga dada. Meresapi hangatnya dekapan masing-masing dan mengayati setiap detik terlewatkan bersama yang tercinta.

Pernikahan memang masih lama untuk mereka, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk merasakan euforia penuh cinta itu sekarang? Karena hari ini, besok, tahun depan, bahkan sampai selamanya. Jongin akan selalu mencintai Sehun. Dan Sehun akan selalu mencintai Jongin.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Hayyyyy! Holaholahooo! Apa kabar temen-temen semua hehe long time no see yaw xD

Ini adalah ff sequel dari ffku sebelumnya yang judulnya Adore You. Kalau belum baca, monggo dibaca dulu terus direview ya hehe.

Aku rada gak pede sih soalnya ceritanya garing menye gituuu huhu mana nyobain nyelipin adegan ranjang segala. Maaf ya kalau tidak berkenan.

Dan slight couplenya… couplenya tetep dari ff sebelumnya juga. Hansoo, krisho, sama chanbaek hehe otpku semua. Soriii kalo ada yang gasuka salah satu dari mereka. Peace ah.

Terakhir, maaf nih untuk yang membaca ffku yang judulnya The Better One, itu mogok banget ya padahal aku udah ngetik berkali-kali tapi idenya selalu hilang. Tapi janji ko bakal di update asap.

Okedeh, makasih udah baca dan aku harap temen-temen semua mau review ff ini untuk kelanjutan yang lebih baik ^^

Thanks.

Withlove

Jeseey


End file.
